


Cinderfella

by kaige68



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crack, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes a proclamation about Disney movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderfella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for [](http://seshat0120.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://seshat0120.livejournal.com/)**seshat0120** for her birthday. I don't know where this came from, hon. Sometimes my brain is a scary place.
> 
>  **Beta:** Quick read through done by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[**haldoor**](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/), any remaining mistakes are my own.  
> 

“That’s it!” Jack called out as he walked into the tent/house/dwelling thing the locals had given their team to share. “Daniel is not allowed to watch Disney movies before we go off planet.” He said it to both Carter and Teal’c, but his eyes bored into Teal’c.

One eyebrow raised, as expected.

Daniel followed shortly behind Jack, also as expected. “JAAAAACK!”

“No, Daniel.” Jack spun around to meet his teammate head on. “I just sat through an hour long explanation of a dream that you were having about Teal’c not letting you go to the prom to meet the prom king, but I appeared and granted you a wish and a tuxedo.” Jack swung back around at Carter’s unsuppressed cackle.

“It is not my fault that my body metabolized the smoke as an hallucinogen. I still don’t understand why you didn’t.”

“Maybe that’s because, as your _Fairy Godmother_ , I am magically resistant.”

“It is, perhaps, a better light to be seen in than when he cast you as The Beast when he had the fever.” Teal’c’s positive opinion was lost on Jack.

“Who was the prom king?” Samantha leaned forward, chin on fists effecting eagerness. Jack wanted to shoot her.

“Hammond.” Daniel all but whispered as he let himself sag onto the floor cushions.

“No more Disney!” Jack eyeballed each team member.

“I do find it helpful in understanding your cultural referenc-“

“No more Disney!” Jack huffed and walked out of the tent thing.


End file.
